The Old House
by hotterhatter2211
Summary: They have a case with another mansion.Everyone notices Mai is acting wierd. Will the find out why she is acting this way? bad summary. NaruxMai CANCELLED
1. Mrs Henry

**Summary – They just got a case. Everyone is noticing that Mai is acting weird. Will they find out why she is that way?**

**I really wanted to make this fan fiction for awhile please tell me what u think!!!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ghost Hunt characters!!!!**

**Mrs. Henry**

**Mai's POV**

I heard my alarm go off. Next thing I new it was two hours later. I jumped out of bed and began to get ready. I was going to be late again. I rushed out the door to the office. I ran to the baker near work and got a muffin and some hot coco. I was January so it was really cold. With my breakfast in hand I ran into the office.

"I'm sorry I'm late." were th first words out of my mouth. I looked around to see we had a guest. "Make some tea." was the reply. "Would you like some tea?" I asked the women she shook her head yes in responses.

I scurried of to the kitchen where I started to heat up some tea. I started to think about about why the lady was here.'We mus be getting a new case!' I thought to myself as the kettle started to ring. I went out to give them there tea. 'They were talking about a case' I said in my head.

"I came here because at my house you hear things like a child crying. Things have also gone missing after I put them some where. Things sometimes are thrown around by nothing. I am getting worried that someone will get hurt if this keeps up." she said her voice shaky.

I looked over at Naru he seemed interested. That was a good sign. "Mrs. Henry I will accept your case. We will need a room for a base and at least two rooms to sleep in since there is no hotels near your home. We will be their Monday." He replied. She then left as Naru went into his office.

It was Friday so we had two days to get ready. The rest of the day went quickly. I did a lot of filing and making tea. I called the others to tell them o the case. Everyone said they would be their. I looked out side to see it really late which surprised me.'today went fast' I said to myself. I sighed got up and went home for the day.

**Naru POV**

Naru had just finished his conversation with Mrs. Henry when he headed back to the office. He looked at his cup and found it empty.'Mai's tea is really good.' I told myself as I yelled for her to get more. I waited a few minutes before she came in with a hot cup of tea. She smiled as she said "here". I felt something bubble inside me. When ever I was near Mai when she smile I got this feeling. It was really irritating at times, but I sometimes enjoyed the sensation that wash over me.

Mai stood their a few moments after I had snatched the tea from her. I stared to read my book after a few moments I asked "can I help you with something Mai?" She looked irritated when she mumbled "you could at least say please" under her breath. Then she stomped out of the room. I felt a genuine smile appear on my face which I quickly covered up. 'I really do like to irritate her.' I thought only to myself when I heard Gene speak back.

"**It's so obvious you like her. Your just to full of yourself you don't realize it idiot scientist."**Gene said to his brother.

"Shouldn't you have passed on already?" I asked in return ignoring his comment.

"**But then I couldn't see how you act around Mai. That would be no fun. Plus you came back to Japan just to see her right." **He said.

"Japan has more paranormal activity than England." I said hoping he would believe me. I don't know why I came back here. I thought to myself but didn't share it with Gene.

"**Right, and I'm supposed to believe that?"** I scowled as he said that. He had found me out. I was about to talk other stuff when Mai peaked into my office and said "Naru, it's getting late you should go home I am leaving right know." I just nodded and waited for the other door to close before I packed up my things and left for home.

**IM FINNISHED!!!!!I'm still planning on finishing my other story but ill go back and forth between the two.**


	2. Home

2nd chappy!!!! please review!!!!yeah...

**Home**

the next two days went by fast. Mai made tea. Naru read from the files. Lin did who knows what on his laptop. Everything was normal. Naru sent Mai home early on Sunday to pack for a few days. She pack the things she thought necessary before going to sleep

On Monday everyone was waiting for Mai. She of course was late. An hour late to be exact."How can that girl sleep so much?" said a certain monk. "I would like to know as well." Replied the miko. The priest just gave them a small smile as did Masako.

After a few moments of silence they heard the door open as they turned to see a girl with bed head and was breathing heavily from running. "Your late" said a narcissistic teen. "Sorry, I forgot to set my alarm." she said between breaths. "Mai you will be in Lin's and my car while everyone else is in the other. If we don't leave now we will be late." with that Naru got up and head to the car as the others followed.

"Mai, do you need help with that." said Bou-san as he saw the girl carrying a bag full of clothes."I'm fine,thanks anyway Bou-san" she said to him. She shoved her bag into the back of the van before sitting in the back surprised to see Naru sitting their.

"Why are you here? You normally sit up front."Mai asked. "I don't have to sit up their plus I need more room for the files." He replied in his always cold voice.

After that the car started and it went quiet. Mai got her Mp3 player she got from the SPR gang during Christmas. She had told them not to worry about but they all combined there money and got her it. She was listening to "Big Girls Don't Cry" by Fergie when she felt her eyes getting heavy. Her eyes closed shut about a minute later.

**Mai's POV (Dream)**

_I was with a girl around 10. She looked familiar but I couldn't remember why. We were in a car on are way some where. We had our book bags so I guessed we had just gotten off school in front was a women around her late twenties she also looked familiar but I only saw her back so I didn't know. I looked outside to see many trees. I notice a house not just any house. It was that house. I had to wake up. I didn't want to see any more. I wanted to wake up. I opened the door to the car about to open the door to the house when is felt something shake me. 'Wake me up' I pleaded as I felt my self drift from the dream._

My eyes shot open as I looked to see Naru telling me to wake up and that we would be their soon. I looked out the window when I felt dread spread through out my body. I saw many trees. And near them was the house. The same house that I didn't want to see I held back tears threatening to fall as I looked down to my lap. 'Why did it have to be here.' I thought as we got closer.

**Naru's POV(A/N: Bold is Gene)**

I was reading over the file when I felt a certain brown haired girl fall on my shoulder. I looked over to see a peaceful looking Mai asleep. I let a small smile slip on my face before covering it up. I looked up to see Lin smirking as he looked at me through the rear view mirror. I scowled as I tried to read the file again. It wasn't working out very well. I kept looking over at Mai.

"**You so like her you need to admit it before someone takes Mai from you. **I felt something inside me that some people would call 'jealousy' I would disagree with them. I just didn't want Mai to see any other guy. That was normal for a boss to think of his assistant.

"**Yeah if you were a really weird boss" **said Gene. Naru scolded himself. He wanted to keep that conversation away from his brother but apparently failed. 'Pass on already.' was the only thing I could think of to say at that time.

"**I have one other question. Why did you sit in back? There was enough room up front. I already know the answer you need to learn it as well." **I blocked him out as I looked around to see the house a little farther so I decided to wake Mai. When I finally awoke her she looked around I saw her eye widen a little before she looked down. I was about to ask her what happened when the car stop and we got out. 'I will ask her later' I told myself.

**Im FINNISHED I am so tired at the moment...just to let you know im not a big fergie fan I only like that one song...i was listening to it when I was writing this..**


	3. The Room

I would like to thank Ayjah for the advice they have been giving me!!!

**The Room**

**Mai's POV**

I looked around to see the house that I despised so much. Mrs. Henry was their when we got to the front door. "thank you for coming." she said with kindness in her voice. I tried to smile back but it wouldn't show. I just stayed quiet in the back of the group. "This is Lin and Mai my assistance. Bou-san(i don't know how to spell his real name) a monk. Ayako who is a Miko and John our Priest. Masako will be coming tomorrow. Could you would please tell everyone living in the house to come to our base for questioning." I heard him say but wasn't really paying attention. We were lead through the house that I was familiar with. I remembered most of the house but that room was the worst. I didn't want to even look at it as we passed it. 'Most people would if they had seen what I have' I thought to myself.

"Mai, are you feeling ok?" Bou-san asked me I just nodded my head afraid I might not be able to stay under control if I spoke. Bou-san looked at me funny then turned back to the rest of the group. I heard the door open a few times but wasn't paying attention. 'probably people for questioning.' I thought to myself not wanting to look up. I knew what was haunting this place. I had seen it before. I sat their thinking while the others questioned the residence. I realized someone was shaking my shoulder gently. I looked up to see everyone looking at me worried(except for 2 people who were just staring at me).

"What?" I asked them. I thought I saw Naru twitch a little as I made my comment. "We kept saying your name but you didn't do anything."John said with nervous voice. "sorry I was zoning out." I said with the best smile I could put up. The still seemed bothered but they went on with the questioning. I looked at my lap once more half paying attention to make sure if they said my name I would know.

**Naru's POV(Bold is Gene)**

"Mai?" I heard Bou-san call for the girl. I looked at her as she didn't move an inch. "Mai?" this time it was Ayako who asked. Still no movement. I did the one thing I knew if she didn't move to something was wrong. "Mai, tea." Everyone looked anxious at the girl to see no movement. My mind was going berserk then John shook her gently as to not harm her. Her head jolted up as she looked at all of us when she asked "what?" I felt my mouth twitch. 'she doesn't move for the past 5 minutes and she wants to know why we are all worried?!' I thought to myself not expect a reply but getting one anyway.

"**She's been acting weird since we got here. I didn't show her any dreams so it couldn't be that." **Gene said to me only making me more worried. 'Do you know what could have caused her to act this way?' I asked him a hint of concern in my voice. **"I don't. But I'll look around. It has to be something about this house." **

After that I went on questioned the residence only not hearing the response as my mind kept drifting to the brunette who was now looking at her lap as she had in the van. When we were done talking with the residence I went up to Lin and said "I want you to look up who has lived in this house I the past 20 years." he raised an eyebrow at me before going to do as he was told. I sat at the table with all the screens on it that we had just set up.

**Lin's POV**

Naru had asked me to looked at the previous owners of the house up to 20 years which I thought was a little strange but I went to my laptop and went through to see what I could find. I found that 3 families had lived their in that time. The 3 families names were the Cullens, Schuyler, and Johnston. I then went to see if something happened to the families. I found out that all three had died in a mysterious way. I went to find more but it wouldn't give any more information. I was about to look somewhere else when I heard an earth shattering scream echo through the halls. I ran out of the room as did everyone else that was their. I had one thought on my mind "Mai" I said her name in a whisper.

**MAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFIE!!!!IM EVIL!!!!lol...im done with this chappy!!!!yay!!!!!please comment...**


	4. The Writing

**...I'm writing again...sorry I haven't updated in awhile...a lot of crap happened this week and I got busy. **

**The Writing**

**Naru's POV(bold Gene)**

I had just sent Mai WITH Bou-san to get the tapes. 'Of course she is going to find trouble. She always does even if she is in the safest place possible.' I told myself as my legs moved on their own to where I heard Mai scream. I turned the corner to see Bou-san trying to open the door with blood trickling down his face. I pushed him out of the way and tried to break the door down. It wouldn't budge. "Mai!" I called my voice calm but I was the total opposite. "Naru! Please open the door I don't want to be in here any more!" she said hysterical. I felt my heart drop when I heard her. "Mai, get back I'm going to break the door down." I told her.

I was about to try and break the door down when it swung open. I saw Mai jump up and run out of the room. Before I could ask her what happened she was down the hall. I told Ayako to follow her. I looked inside the room to see stuff everywhere. My camera was destroyed as was everything else in the room. I looked at the walls to see writing. Most of them said something like 'leave' or 'run'. Their was one that caught my attention. "You wont escape" I said out loud. Everyone turned and looked a me. I was about to say something else when my brother cut me off.

"**You should ask Mai about stuff. She is not telling all she knows." **He said as I thought about what had just happened 'she has gone through enough today. I will ask her tomorrow. ' I replied with out second thought. 'did you find out anything?' I asked him wanting to change the subject.

"**Not much. I tried to talk with some of the spirits but the wont come near me. I tried to explain I wouldn't harm them but they still wont talk." **He told me his which made me think of why they would act like that. 'Unless they are afraid of something.' I thought to myself.

"**I thought the same thing. I'm going to try and talk to them once more then I will get back to you. **He said as he faded from our conversation. I exited the room and headed for the base.

**Mai's POV**

I was with Bou-san when we went to check on the equipment. We had gone through most of the rooms fine. I stopped dead in my tracks. We were at the last room. The room I never wanted to enter. "Are you alright Mai? You look pale." He looked at me with concern visible through his eyes. "I-I'm fine." I tried to say it with confidence but it didn't work out well. I took a deep breath and entered the room. I felt myself shake as I grabbed my arm to hold it still. I looked at the thermometer. "Normal temperature." I told Bou-san with a shaky voice.

We were about to walk out I felt a cold breeze suddenly enter the room. I looked at Bou-san wide eyed before he was thrown out of the room from an invisible force. I screamed out as he hit the wall. I ran for him before the door was slammed shut when I was only a foot away. I tried to open it without succeeding. I fell down next to the door as I scooted closer to it and pulled my legs in next to my chest holding them with my arms. I looked around the room to see if anything had changed.

The next second I heard their voices saying I had to run and leave this place and never come back. They started to write it on the walls and stuff flying around the room just like I had seen before. I felt tears run down my cheeks. Then all the voices stopped as did the writing and objects. Then I heard its voice. My world stopped. I started to shake more violently then before. It said the same thing it had said eight years ago. I then heard some one call my name. I felt relief flood through me as I called back to Naru. He said he was going to break the door down so I moved away from the door. A second later it flew open. I ran out of the room ignoring the people that were calling my name.

I kept running till I was out the house and in the van. I locked all the doors and huddled against the back seat. The shaking had yet to stop as I saw Ayako trying to open the door. She pointed at the lock as I shook my head no. She sighed before leaning against the van. When I had calmed down I rolled down the window a little bit not wanting to unlock the door.

**Ayako POV**

Naru had told me to follow the young teen how had just dashed out the door. I ran after her. 'she can run really fast' I thought to myself as I followed her to the car. I caught my breath before trying to open the door. It was locked. I turned to see Mai huddled in the back. 'I have never seen her that scared before even after a dream.' I thought as I pointed at the lock which she in turn shook her head. I sighed as I leaned against the van and watched her calm herself down. I stood their about 10 minutes until she moved to the seat near me and rolled the window down. I watched her as she looked like she was still about to faint.

"are you alright you look ill?" I asked her in a soothing tone. She didn't say a word as she shook her head yes. "we have to leave." she said to me in a whisper barely hear able. "Naru wont leave until the case is solved." I told her. "We have to leave now!" she said in a yell which surprised me. "Mai calm down tell me what happened." I said trying to calm the young girl.

"i-it wont l-let me l-leave if I-I enter t-the house a-again. It will hurt e-everyone. We n-needed to leave before t-that happens." she said in a whisper. "Mai calm down we wont let anything hurt you we are family remember. I wont let anything happen to my little sister" I said with a smile on my face. She looked uncertain as she unlocked the door and came out of the car. She gave me a small smile before she gave me a hug. "I-I'm s-so s-scared." she stuttered. "everyone is waiting for us. Lets go meet up with them at the base." I said to her as she let me go and we walked up to the house.


	5. The Dream

**Im putting the next chappy up!!!!!**

**The Dream**

**Naru's POV**

We had all went back to the base. Lin told me the information he had collected before being interrupted. He also said it would not give any more from what he could see. I decided to call Madako and asked her to look up as much data she could on this house. We were their a good 20 minutes before Mai and Ayako walked in. Mai had her head hung low the whole time not glancing at any of us. "I think we should allow Mai to rest" Ayako said to the group. I just nodded my head before going back to looking at the file on the house.

After Ayako had taken her to her room and laid her down to rest she walked in and looked at the whole group before saying, "I have never seen Mai this scared of something. She stuttered the whole time I spoke with her. She knows something and is not saying anything about it." everyone stared at her before I said "I will ask her tomorrow what she knows after she is done resting."

After a few moment of silence my phone went off. I answered it about to say hello when I heard Madako on the other line ask "Where is Mai right now?" confused I answered "In the other room sleeping. Why do you ask Madako?" "What ever you do keep Mai in your site no matter what." Still confused I asked. "what did you find out?" She replied "I am going their right now. I will be their in the morning to explain but right now just watch over Mai." After that she hung up the phone before I could ask another question. I looked at the others as they faced me I ignored them and told Ayako to stay near Mai until I said differently. Madako knew why Mai was so frightened so all I had to do was wait till she got her to tell me.

**Mai's POV**

I had just finished my conversation with Ayako. We were about to enter the house I took a big breath. I took a step in he door as I felt a cold rush of air pass over me before disappearing. I walked through the house Ayako guiding me as I didn't want to look up. We entered the base as I felt many eyes turn to look at me but I still didn't look up as Ayako steered me to another room. She sat me on a bed before saying "Mai you need to rest, lay down and go to sleep." I did so before I heard he door shut. I started to feel scared again. I didn't want to be alone. I curled up into a ball and tried to go to sleep but every little creek got my attention.

I got up and walked to the door and went to the base I was about to open the door when I heard the others talking. Ayako had told the about how I was really scarred then I heard a phone go off as I heard Naru talking. He was talking to Madako about something. I then realized by the way he sounded that Madako new about what had happened here. She was probably going to tell them when she got here. I didn't stay to hear the rest I went back to the room and tried to sleep once more this time I succeeded.

_Dream_

_I was in the car again. This time I knew I wasn't going to be awakened. I got out of the car and opened the front door. I kept It opened as the women and child that I knew all to well went in and I then shut the door and followed them down the hall. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I smelled something close to metal. I knew that smell. My eyes widened as I ran up to the older women and said "In my dream this happened, you cant open that door, its bad mommy please, listen to me, onee-chan listen to me!" I felt tears run down my cheeks. "it's ok it was a dream, It wont happen in real life, don't worry." I knew what was about to happen as I tried to drag the two people away say "it will happen listen to me! It I saw it!" my tears running freely on my face. "that is enough young girl. I will open this door and you will see nothing is wrong." with that she went up to the door and right before I saw what I new was coming I shot up in my bed beads of sweat running down my face. _

_End of Dream_

"are you alright Mai?" I felt tears forming in my eyes as she came up to me I cried and hugged her until I fell asleep into a dreamless slumber.

**I finished again...im planning to upload at least one more chapter tomorrow so yeah...**


	6. My Sister

**Ok a few things before I begin...yellowmoon27 I did get the name "Cullens" from twilight(i love that series!!!)...and also thanks for all the comments!!!!i was going to put this up yesterday but I hated the way it turned out so I edited and now its better this way...ok...on with the story...**

**My Sister**

**Mai's POV**

I had just woken up. It was still early but I couldn't sleep any more. I didn't want to finish that dream. I walked up to the base to see everyone their. They looked at me then turned back to Naru who was going over who was doing what. I sat down next to Bou-san before listening to Naru. When they were about to be dismissed the lights flickered on and off. Everyone stopped what they were doing. I remembered this happened n the past before some got possessed.

I looked around the room before standing up I felt something hit my back hard. I turned to see Masako hugging me as I stood very confused. The lights stopped as everyone was looking at me and Masako. "Masako?" I questioned her as she hugged me tighter. "You came back! I knew you would! I missed you so much!" then it dawned on me "Namine?" I whispered her name as I felt tears forming behind my eyes. She looked up at me and smiled "Mom said you wouldn't come back. She also said that she should have listen to you. But you are back so everything will be fine!Mom will be so happy to see you!" I felt my self shake as I hugged her back.

"Namine, I missed you to. I'm sorry I left but had to warn someone." she looked at me before saying "lets go play! I haven't in a long time." with that she dragged me out of the base to go outside. I heard footsteps following us but I ignored them and followed my sister outside. A smile spread on my face. I looked to see her playing with a swing we would always play on when we were little. "Mai? Do you want to go on the swings first?" I just smiled at her before saying "sure. It sounds like fun." I went and sat down next to her. We played their while I heard the others whispering something then footsteps moving away from us.

**Naru's POV( Bold Gene)**

The lights had just come back on when I saw Masako hugging Mai. Something was off. I heard her say Masako's name before I heard Masako say "You came back! I knew you would! I missed you so much!" I realize then that Masako was possessed. I turned to the other as they seem to have caught on but when I got to Mai she looked wide eyed at 'Masako' before whispering something I could not catch. The young girl continued to talk with Mai as I watched. "Namine" I heard Mai say. 'so the spirits name is Namine, why does Mai know her?' I thought to myself as they continued talking. I then heard a certain twin of mine start to give me information about the families who lived here.

"**Hey Noll, I found some information that might be useful. I found out that three families lived here in the past. The Cullens who was a family of three. They were a couple with a son. They died after living here for two weeks. The next family is a family of five. They were a family with three children. Two sons and a daughter. They died after three weeks in this home. The last family is a family of four. They had two daughters. One of the daughter's name was Namine Johnston. That family died after three weeks as well." Gene said to me. '**Did any of them survive?' I asked him. **'I'm not sure. They wont give me many details.' he replied somewhat agitated. **'How did they die?' I asked him. "**I don't know. They wont tell me how. I kept asking but they just shook their head. I will ask them again but please keep an eye on Mai. She is the one that might be in the most danger right now if she knows one of the spirits anyways." he said as he fade. **I was a little confused by his last statement but if he said so I have to keep a good watch on her.

I watched as Mai was dragged out of the room by Namine as we all followed close behind. They then went to the swings where they sat and talked to each other. I went to the others and told them they needed to get busy on the jobs I had told them to do earlier. They of course went to do as they were told I stood their and watched Mai while she talked to Namine until I heard a car pull up into the driveway as Madako came out of the car.

**Im so tired. My house is way to hectic. Please comment and rate. I will update soon...**


	7. Breath

**So…I haven't updated in a while, so I decided to write some more. **

**Breath**

**Mai's POV**

Madako came out of her car. She walked up to Naru, whispered something, then wandered off to the base. I heard my name being called by Naru as I turned to see him beckoning me to come to the base. 

'Namine' and I glanced at each other before following. When we got to the base, everyone was watching Madako and waiting for her to spill the info. "Ahem," she stated as she was about to start, "I found out that the first family died by drowning, all on the same day of the month. They were found in the backyard pond, by the gardener that evening. The Schuyler's were all killed by their butler in their sleep. The children were killed first, then the parents. The butler later collapsed, was hospitalized and died a week later of an unknown cause," Madako paused to shuffle her papers and continued, I tool a deep breath, knowing what would come next, "The Johnston's are an unknown, they suffocated as well, but there was no indication of what actually happened. All of them died in the same room, at the same time," Madako finished her informational speech and put her papers down on the desk next to her. She listened to Naru say something, but was staring at me the whole time. It was kind of unnerving. 

**I finished this, after much laughter and discussion of plumbing I have finished writing this chapter. It's not as long as I normally do, but I had to get past my writer's block. **

**I didn't type this up, I dictated it to my friend, who typed it for me. She edited as she wrote though…. She has her own FF pen name, so if you want to check it out, its: Eigo. **

**Hehe, reminds me of waffles. .. **


	8. The Knowing

_So...I'm sorry I haven't really updated in a while so here u go(i don't count my last chapter)...please enjoy_

**The Knowing**

**Madako's POV**

I was looking at Mai. I knew she had lived in the house before. She fidgeted a little as I continued to stare. "Madako if you can find any more info about here that would be great." I heard Naru say from the side of me. I think he noticed me staring and whispered, "i need to talk to you later." I nodded my head before walking up to Mai. "Can I talk to you for awhile?" I said with a smile in place. She stood up and lead the way out of the room. 

We went to the room where she was staying in before I shut the door behind me. "Tell me all what you knew." I said in a very serious voice. "You found out about my past haven't you? You knew one of the four that one had survived and lived on." she said her voice cracked. "I also know that you were adopted a widow whose husband died a little time before. A few years later she died as well." I said in a softer voice then before. I saw a tears rolled down her cheek. "I'll tell you everything." she said in a whisper as she started with her story.

**Namine's POV**

I was stuck in the room that Mai had called 'the base'. I looked around to see to people one wearing black and the other was sitting at the desk with the screens. I walked up to the one that was at the screens and said "what are you doing?" "I'm looking to see if there is any ghost activity going on inside the house. "ooohhhh" I said pretending to know what he had just said. I then ran to the person who was wearing black. "whats your name?" I asked him. He sighed before saying "Shibuya". I looked at him before saying "your Naru?" he gazed at me before looking back at the papers he had in hand. "your not what I was expecting from what I heard from Mai." that caught his attention. I smirked before going on. "She told me a lot of things when I was with her on the swings while you were talking to that one lady." He kept staring at me before I said, "of course she said I couldn't tell you what we talked about." he seemed to have gotten irritated when I said that. The door opened to Mai and I think her name was Madako as I ran up to Mai and hugged her again before dragging her to go play again.

**Naru's POV**

"Whats your name?" I heard someone ask me from my side. I turned to see Mai's 'sister' staring at me. "Shibuya" I answered before reading the files again. "your Naru?" she asked. I looked at her for a few seconds then turned back. "your not what I was expecting from what I heard from Mai." as I heard that I had to stare at the possessed Masako and wonder 'she talked about me? What she say, was it bad? I had many questions I wanted to ask then but waited for her to speak again. She went on to say that Mai said she couldn't tell me. That really got on my nerves 'she says she knows something than doesn't tell me. Irritating child I thought to myself before hearing the door open to see Mai and Madako walk in before the 'child' dashed out with Mai in hand. 'I will find out what they had talked about.' I swore to myself. 

_I've been in a car way to long...i finished YAY!!ill keep updating as much as possible!!_


	9. Help!

_I am SSSOOO SSSOORRRYY!!i haven't updated in like 3 months(to be exact 2 months and 20 days) I have been really busy with school work and then right after I got out of school I had to go work(never file it's the worst job ever) anyways about some of the reviews...sorry I have been using 'their' instead of 'there' I am really bad at English and literature and that kind of stuff(even thought I pass all my class all above a B)(by the way Angie if you read this B+ and higher is awesome its not bad and stop telling yourself that it isn't) back on subject another person said I spelled Madoka wrong(I'm sorry I thought it was spelled the other way other way)(i will from now on spell it correctly)_

_luna-mongoddess_

_kelsie_

_Ama-chan8_

_Kristy1452_

_xSapphirexRosexFan_

_Otaku Nayami_

_Eigo(even thought I know you)_

_Rukawa Kairi_

_rubyxdragon_

_cute0anime0addict_

_Ayjah_

_flamegirl5500_

_Aoi Faith_

_thank you all for all the awesome reviews! I will try and update a lot more ok and I'm really sorry about the delay!!(i only put people that comment on ch. 8)_

_On with the story..._

**Help**

_**Mai's POV**_

I was suddenly pulled out of the base by Namine when me and Madoka entered. I was really confused so I just followed her until we got to my room I was staying in. "Mai let play hide and seek! I haven't played that in forever. I'll be it so you go run an-." she was about to say but was interrupted when I felt the room when colder.

I was frozen in place. A million of thoughts running through my head. 'Stay calm' I told my self over and over. I looked at Namine and saw the frighted look in her eyes. I did the first thing that came to mind, I grabbed Namine's hand and ran for the door only to stop short as saw my eye sight go blurry.

I knew I couldn't stay in there so I started to go for the door again. I was in the hall way when I felt my breathing uneven. I felt tears in my eyes. I remember this feeling from the dream I had when I was little. I felt Namine run in front of me, still holding my hand. All the sudden my legs stopped moving as though someone was holding them down. I felt my hand jerk as Namine let go of my hand. I started to shake as my vision started to get worse until my knees meet the floor.

All I could hear was the beating of my racing heart. I tried to see Namine's face but even thought she was so close I still couldn't see her. All I saw was the hard wood floor and the unwelcome never ending darkness seep into my life.(A/N: I just have to say if I were mean and stuff this would be a great cliff hanger)

_**Namine's POV**_

I looked frightened at Mai as she grabbed my hand and started to head for the base only to stop a few feet away from the door to the room. I stared at her for a second before she began running again this time a little slower and off center, like she couldn't see properly. I ignored it as we ran to the hallway.

We were almost to the base. I could see the door. I ran faster and passed Mai only to feel her hand come loose from mine. I turned to see Mai visibly shaking. I was about to grab her hand and start pulling her to he door when she fell to her knees. I heard her unusual breathing and started to call her name.

She looked at me her eyes dull unlike her normal sparkling eyes. She suddenly fell to the ground I tried to catch her but my reflexes were to slow. I did the only I could, I ran to the base slammed open the door and yelled as loud as I could "HELP". I felt my tears falling from my eyes as I saw everyone around was already up and rushed toward me to ask what was wrong all I did was run back to where Mai was and tell them to help her.

I stood there tears streaming down my face as I saw Naru, his usual stoic expression gone. His face filled with worry and pain. He ran to Mai checked her pulse and picked her up to take her to the base. When we got their I was bombarded with questions coming from everyone. I just stared at them I blank look on my face.

I didn't know what to do. I felt my eyes filling with tears again when I heard a strong but broken voice say "Enough". I looked to see Naru looking down a me A serious expression plastered on but his eyes still had sadness in them. He motioned me to sit down which I obliged to do.

He looked strait at me, his eyes now filed with plead as he asked "Will you tell me what happened?" his voice had changed to calm and collective but I knew he felt very different. "H-he c-c-cam-me b-back" I said in a hushed voice. "Who came back?" he asked. "T-the p-person w-who h-hur-rt m-my f-fam-mily."I stuttered more than I meant. I tried to stop but the more I tried the more I stumbled.

"Did he try and hurt Mai?" his voice suddenly filled with pain, more than I had ever heard someone before. "I d-don't kn-now I -I w-was w-wit-th M-Mai t-then it-t got-t c-col-ld s-so w-we st-tarted-d t-to r-run b-back her-re un-ntil M-Mai s-sud-ddenly s-stopped-d and f-fell on t-the fl-loor." I said still shaking. Naru shook his head, his bangs covering his eyes. "You should rest, we will wake you up when Mai is up." he said as he went back to watching the monitors. Thought I noticed he kept glancing at Mai. I went up next to Mai and laid next to her afraid something might happen I soon drifted into a dreamless slumber.

_**Naru's POV(Gene bold)**_

I was looking at the screens irritated, scratch that, I was beyond irritated. I was very annoyed that some little twerp had just ran away when they were talk about something in which she had said just to annoy me. She even knew it. I was going to get her to say what Mai said I am sure of it.

All the sudden I felt uneasy about something. It only happened when something bad happened. I started to wonder where Mai was. She had left with Namine and had yet to come back. "HELP". I turned away from the monitors and saw a teary eyed Namine without Mai. 'Mai' I said in my head as the 'little girl' turned and ran in the other direction. I jumped up and ran after I stopped when I saw Mai on the floor. My heart skipped a beat as I went to check her pulse. I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt one, It was weaker then normal though. I picked her up and carried he back to the base and laid her on the couch.

I was feeling great mixture of emotions, sadness, worry, pain, and most of all guilt. 'If only I had gone to make sure she was safe. I'm such an idiot.' "**Naru calm down, it's OK, she'll be fine she is strong." **'I know but I still get worried, I don't want her hurt.' I replied to Gene. **"I understand, but the only way to help her is to say calm and find the answers." He said. **'Easier said then done.' His only reply was **"You can help her I know you can."**

Everything came back to reality when I heard everyone questioning Namine. "Enough" I said which silenced them all. My voice cracking when I spoke.

"Will you tell me what happened?"I asked my voice sound fine but inside was broken. "H-he c-c-cam-me b-back"she said barly audible. "Who came back?"I said tring to get more answers."T-the p-person w-who h-hur-rt m-my f-fam-mily."

"Did he try and hurt Mai?"My voice sounded off again but I felt my heart ache as I said it. "I d-don't kn-now I -I w-was w-wit-th M-Mai t-then it-t got-t c-col-ld s-so w-we st-tarted-d t-to r-run b-back her-re un-ntil M-Mai s-sud-ddenly s-stopped-d and f-fell on t-the fl-loor."I just shook my head not trusting myself to talk. "You should rest, we will wake you up when Mai is up." I said also trying to comfort myself in the process. I turned back to the screen only to look at Mai over and over. My heart was broken with out her. She was the light that saved me. I wouldn't lose another person close to me.

_OMG this took forever to write but I tried to make it long to make up for the time I didn't update. Please reviewP_


	10. The Tears

_Ssssoooo...sorry for the late post I keep trying to find time to update it...anyways I love all ur reviews and so yeah...please enjoy but first I would like to thank:_

_Ayjah_

_Canadianviolet_

_xSapphirexRosesxFanx_

_Aoi Faith_

_Gabryell-P- (thanks for the complement...I hope you pass your test)_

_luna-moongoddess_

_flamegirl5500_

_Lunavixen910(very nice indeed)_

_CraZyMeL2008(im really bad at trying to make my chapters long...i will try though...)_

_on with the story!!_

**The Tears**

_**Naru's POV**_

"Naru, you need to sleep. You have been up since Mai fainted which was two days ago" a voice said behind me as I was reading over the file to see if I was missing anything. I turned around to see Lin with a worried expression on his face. Everyone else was facing me as well. "I'm fine Lin, I will go back to sleep when Mai wakes up. If she doesn't then I wont go to sleep." I said turning back to the file. "Mai wouldn't want you to over work yourself. She would want you to take care of your self before you do anything that involved her." said a quite voice behind everyone who happened to be Namine. Ever since Mai had been in a comma like state she hadn't said a word. "And you cant really work if you have no energy.

With a sigh I got up and said "Wake me up in one hour." with that I left the room and went to my room and turned my alarm clock on. When I hit the bed I was out cold only to be in a dream. I looked around only to find darkness. "Hello Naru." said a cheerful voice that I could never forget.

I turned quikly to see Mai with a smile on here face. "I wont wake up until this case is solved." she said with a smile still in place. "What do you mean?" I asked my face with a emotionless mask on but on the inside I wanted to run and hug her so much but resisted the urge to do so.

"I don't have much time" she said her smile faltered a little but was back in place after a few seconds.

"I don't understand what your saying, I want to help you but you aren't saying anything." I said my mask coming loose my worry for her was showing "please tell me what to do to help you" I said in a voice was less than a whisper. Her face showed shock then went back to a smile.

"I have to go before he finds me." she said tears falling from her eyes the smile still in place. "Wait, Mai! Please don't go!" I said my voice broken my insides churning as I watched her. "Ask Madoka she will know more. I'm sorry but I have to leave now." she said as she started to fade.

"Mai I will figure this case out just wait a little longer." with that I shot out of bed, beads of sweat running down my face. My breath uneven. I got out of bed and headed for the base.

_**Mai's POV**_

I was in darkness again after I talked with Naru the tears still streaming down my face. I couldn't stop them. My smile had disappeared. I turned to see me as a little girl as the scenery of my families death came to the dream. I saw me and my sister and mother walking up to the house. I knew what he was going to make me watch this over and over. I felt more liquid seep out of my eyes. He wouldn't stop I knew that. I said the first thing that came to mind. "Naru, please hurry I don't want to be here." I said as I watched my mom and sister fall to the ground.

_**Naru's POV**_

"Damn it, where is Madoka? I need her now" I said sounding full of frustration. I kept think back to when I saw Mai tears rolling down her face. The thought alone made me hurt inside. The longer I took the more she was alone. My mind running a million miles a minute. Trying to think of what was here causing this.

"You have to stay calm" said a small voice behind me. "If you freak out you cant help her. But your Naru, the person Mai said would help her through anything no matter what." I turned to see Namine looking at me. I then said "Your right I need to stay calm." I tried to think of something to calm me but I couldn't.

"You will solve this case I know it." Namine spoke in a whisper. "Why do you put so much trust in me...You barely even know me." I asked not knowing what else to say. "Mai said she trust you with everything, so I'm doing the same. She also said you would never let anything hurt her. Please help her." She finished saying as everyone came back into the room. I turned to see Madoka walk into the room. "Madoka please tell me what you know." I asked. My voice was cracking when talked. I looked at the faces of my coworkers. Their faces filled with shock then regained composure. "I will tell you all I know."

_MUHAHAHAHAH CLIFFIE!!i will try to update soon but no promises ok...so...yeah..._


End file.
